nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:New backgrounds
I guess it's kind of a thing now to adjust our wiki's theme to whatever Nitrome related current event is happening. Don't get me wrong; I think that's kind of cool. But things will stick out like a sore thumb if not all changes are in place. Personally, I find it best if we did away with the customised favicons and just stuck to Bluboy, but if we had someone who could make custom favicons for every theme changes, that'd be nice. If anyone wants to do a nice 8bit Doves background, it would be appreciated. Ideally, a background needs to be 300 kB or less, in JPG, PNG or GIF format. Fanart in the form of photomanipulation should be okay, so long as the background can still be recognised as Nitrome's art. 08:19, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Eh the colors of the 8bit doves background for the nitrome wiki make it a bit confusing between this wiki and fanfic wiki. (why not use the one frosty made?) Also you are talking about the background/skin of the wiki right? If not then ignore this message. Klemen702 (talk) 08:30, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I do not even know which wiki is that. The new green colours are awful for Nitrome wiki. Why not change back to before as the comunitty is used to? 08:36, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :It seemed to become a thing now to model our wiki after whatever major upcoming event or game Nitrome had. After the Jam, the next big thing seemed to be 8bit Doves. I like it more when we change backgrounds to be more decorative; the older designs were a tiled collage and didn't seem like an actual background. I suppose I could grey the hues a little more so it can look less like the fanfiction wiki. We've changed backgrounds for the Jam and Icebreaker, and kept them for so long that going back to the ancient background wouldn't seem right. 14:06, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :::I reccomend either a blue one or a blue-pink one. These seem to be the best to describe Nitrome wiki. ::: 17:54, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::::Yes, but blue and pink don't really have much to do with 8bit Doves. Oh well. 08:36, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::By the way, old Nitrome Wiki background is getting old. The characters are starting to become outdated; they're based on users who were from Nitrome Wiki. A lot has changed back then. Maybe we should go back to 2010, when we had a plain blue background. 08:40, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::How about we make a new background? Some pepole left and others joined so it's the same on users, or just one about nitrome characters themselves. Klemen702 (talk) 09:18, August 15, 2014 (UTC) (Reset indent) @RSK: I have all the colours for what the Nitrome Wiki looked like in September 2011. Do you want me to revert the current colours (under "customize" in the theme designer) back to the colours from then? -- 19:15, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Do it. Looks like we're going with a generic wiki theme, guys. 19:33, August 15, 2014 (UTC) Regarding changes to the skin, I think the background should be a lighter colour of blue. The dark blue doesn't really go well with the wiki since previously light coloured background were used, and it doesn't really go well with all the other light coloured stuff used on the wiki. -- 02:34, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Ehh, personally I prefer it darker otherwise everything blends in. But I got the old background working again so 06:44, August 18, 2014 (UTC)